Event/Battle of the Coral Sea/History
History: Battle of the Coral Sea - The Shape of Things to Come Beginning of May 1942 brought a new type of battle to the naval warfare – first full-fledged engagement, where fleets of both sides struck at each other exclusively with carrier aircrafts. After numerous surprise raids by US Navy carriers in the first months of 1942, Japanese Navy felt that to cover an attempt at taking Australian base of Port Moresby, some heavy firepower was needed. Choice fell on the “Carrier Division 5”, consisting of the newest fleet carriers that Imperial Japanese Navy had available: Shōkaku and Zuikaku were supposed to have enough firepower to deal with any US naval presence. Unbeknownst to them, not one but two US Navy carriers were present in the area. First warning came on 4 May, when bombers from USS Yorktown attacked Japanese invasion force at Tulagi. While the damage was not too severe, presence of US navy carriers was a serious threat to the entire operation. 6 May brought first contacts by scout planes from both sides – Japanese flying boats spotted the US fleet, while the invasion force came under attack by USAAF bombers from Australia. Thus the scene was set. Both sides were well aware of the enemy carriers in the area and both sides decided to clash on 7 May. Both sides decided to launch their morning searches on the day – and both made mistakes. While scout planes from Japanese cruisers correctly found both US carriers in the area, recon from the Japanese carriers mistook tanker Neosho and destroyer Sims for another carrier force. Thus a massive strike force went out to search in vain for what was thought to be the main target. Afternoon attempt to strike for a second time against the correct target failed as well and suffered heavy losses. On the American side, patrol plane pilot made an error in coding the message and, while reporting two cruisers, it came out as two carriers. Large strike was immediately launched from the US flattops and by the time patrol pilot came back and clarified the situation, it was too late to call them back. Unbeknownst to the hapless scout, however, there was a carrier in the area – light carrier Shōhō, covering the invasion convoy. Naturally she became a focus of furious air strikes and one hour after being spotted – and after receiving at least 13 bomb and 7 torpedo hits – the light carrier sunk. More importantly, the invasion convoy was ordered to retreat from suddenly too hot waters – never to return. The confusion of 7 May at least served both sides to clarify which targets were not the enemy carrier force. On morning of 8 May, both sides launched their remaining strike planes in a determined effort to knock their opponent out, and before noon both sides struck home. While on the material side the US Navy lost more ships – a fleet carrier, a tanker and a destroyer, compared to a light carrier and destroyer on Japanese side – the main goal was achieved. Invasion of Port Moresby was called off and the tide on New Guinea started to turn. Moreover, the Japanese side suffered far more serious airplane losses which, combined with the damage of Shōkaku, kept the "Carrier Division 5" from appearing a month later at Midway – while the Yorktown was quickly patched up and back in action shortly. Gallery Battle of the Coral Sea 2018-B.jpg Referances #https://wowsblitz.com/en/news/all-news/battle-coral-sea/ #https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=2&v=6YOYN0Ad-Uo